Island full of surprises
by aniek90
Summary: [WILL BE REWRITTEN!] After an accident on Azula's ship, an island, with a big secret, is discoverd. Chapter 5 is up. Please read and review.
1. The Accident

Sokka was walking up and down in the cell, wondering how they could escape. Toph was siting against a wall. There was nothing more she could do since everything was made from metal and she couldn't feel any vibrations. Katara was sitting next to her, half asleep cause it was a long day. Aang was playing with Momo. He really missed Appa. Maybe they weren't captured if they hadn't lost him. Where would he be, was he still alive or already eaten. Iroh was sleeping, muttering something about tea. Zuko sat in a corner. He went back to the Fire Nation, not as the rightfull heir to the throne, but as a prisoner. 

''Would you finally stop doing that! I can't feel whatever you're doing but I can hear it and it's very annoying.'' Toph said. ''Well, if you have any idea how to get out of here, just say it and I will stop. But if you don't have any, help thinking!'' ''Heey, heey stop it you two!''Katara jumped between them''I know this is a very..''

Then the door opened. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee came into the cell. Everyone was clearly awake now.''Hello dear brother, uncle and the rest of you crap.'' Azula walked through the cell. ''We'll be in the Fire Nation by tomorrow. If we get there,'' she addressed herself to Zuko and Iroh,''you'll go directly to the main prison until father knows what your punishment will be.''She turned to Toph, Sokka and Katara.''You three will go to a work camp and you, avatar,''there came a little smile on her face,''we will have something really special for you''

''Aren't you getting bored? Always being like that.'' Zuko sarcasticly asked Azula. ''You mean being better than you, Zuzu.''there was a short laugh in the cell when Azula said that name.''No, actually I really like it.'' ''I'm so much better than you and please don't call me that way.'' ''Whel, lets find out then, Zuzu'' Azula shot a fireball toward Zuko. He dug and the fireball hit the wall. Because of that, an oil lamp fell and broke. The oil flued out of it. Zuko shot a fireball back at his sister wich almost hit her. Azula was so furious, she shot a big stream of blue fire. But she was so angry she couldn't see were she shot at. The fire hit the oil, there was a big explosion and then everything turned black.


	2. Stranded

2. Stranded

Katara opened her eyes and looked at a beautiful blue sky. Then she remembered the explosion. She looked around and saw a small figure lying a few feet away. She got up and walked towards it. It was Toph.

''Toph, Toph wake up!'' ''W-w-what's going on?'' ''I don't know. I just woke up and saw you lying right here.'' ''And the others? Where are they?'' Katara sighed. ''Maybe they are somewhere around here. C'mon, let's go looking for them.'' She pulled Toph up and they started walking around the beach.

''Ouch, my head.'' Ty lee started walking. Where was she? Where were Azula and Mai? Her clothes were all wet. She climbed upon a rock. ''Uh…hello! Is there someone who can help me? My hand is stuck.'', she heard. Maybe it was someone who could help her finding here friends, telling her where she was! She ran over the rocks and saw the man who was yelling for help. ''General Iroh, is that you?'' ''Uh, yes. Hey, you're my niece's friend. Ty lynn, right?'' ''No, it's Ty Lee.'' ''I'll try to remember. But could you please help me?'' ''Alright then.'' Ty Lee pulled Iroh's hand out of the rocks. ''Ah, thank you that's much better.'' ''Okay, but where are we. It looks like an Island'' ''Where would my nephew be? And of course everybody else.''

Katara and Toph were still walking. ''Geez, it's hot here!'' Toph said. ''Katara, can I have some water?'' ''Sure,'' Katara bended some water out of the ocean, ''here you go. Don't worry, there's no salt in it.'' ''Thank you.'' ''Hey, what's that over there?'' ''How should I know? I'm blind, remember'' ''Sorry. It's two people firebending.'' They ran towards them. It were Zuko and Azula.

''Look Zuzu, there's your girlfriend!'' ''She's not my girlfriend! And don't call me like that!'' ''Heey you to,'' Katara shouted, ''stop it! We need to work together to find the rest!'' Azula stopped fighting. ''The water girl is right. I have to find Mai and Ty Lee.'' ''And uncle.'' Zuko said. ''Yeah, yeah, what ever.'' Suddenly they heard some sound coming out of the bushes next to the beach. It was Sokka. Katara ran towards him and gave him a big hug. ''Never ever think I'm going to do that to you, Zuzu.'' Azula said. Zuko's face turned red. ''Never ever think I want you to do that to me!'' he shouted. ''Sokka, have you seen Aang?'' Katara asked. ''No, shall we go and look for him?'' ''Yeah, that's a good idea. Are you all coming with us?'' ''Duh,'' Toph said, ''what else should I do?'' ''I'm coming to.'' Zuko said.''I want to find Uncle.'' ''And I need to find Ty Lee and Mai.'' They all started walking.

''Phoew, it's hot here, don't you think?'' Iroh whipped some sweat from his head. ''Yeah, how long would it be before we'll meet the others? I'm so bored.'' ''Wow Ty Lee, is that really you complaining?'' someone said. Iroh and Ty Lee looked behind them. ''Mai!'' Ty Lee ran towards her friend and gave her a hug. ''C'mon girls, we need to keep walking.'' Iroh said. He was sick of not knowing were Zuko was. ''Exscuse me, sir,'' Mai asked Iroh,'' do you have any Idea were we are?'' ''No, young lady, I really don't.''

''Momo, Momo, where are you!'' Aang was searching for his lemur for over two hours now. ''Ah, there you are.'' Momo's head was stuck in the sand. Aang picked him up. ''Well buddy, it's only you and me right now.'' The airbender putted his pet on his shoulder and he started walking.

Sokka, Katara, Toph, Azula and Zuko were still walking. They almost said nothing. There was nothing to talk about. The only thing they saw where the white beach, the wonderful blue sky, the beautiful blue sea and a forest. The sun was burning on their heads. Even the two fire benders haven't been in a place where it was this hot. ''Alright, I think it's time for a break. Who wants some water?'' Katara bended some water out of the sea. Everyone wanted some. ''Heey,'' Zuko suddenly said,''there are the other!'' Everyone looked back to the point Zuko was pointing at. And yes, there were Iroh, Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko immediately ran towards Iroh and Mai and Ty Lee towards Azula. After a few minutes Aang showed up. ''Excuse me, everyone,'' Aang shouted to get the attention,'' does someone of you have any clue of where we are?'' ''No, but I think we should go into the forest to find something to eat and a place to sleep.'' Iroh said. Everyone agreed. They walked into the forest. Where were they, was it an island or just a piece of land not completely surrounded by water. There was only one thing sure, they were stranded.


	3. 3 Plans and discoveries

**Ok, here's chapter 3. I know, it took a while, don't be angry, but I had NO inspiration at all. But don't worry, I've got lots of them now. To bad my holidays are almost over but I hope I'll can make one last chapter before school begins. Now just read the story and enjoy**

3. Plans and discoveries

"Hmm…this feels like a good place." Toph said after an hour of walking.

It was an open place with the greenest grass they'd ever seen. There was a rill next to it which floated out in a small lake and around the place were al kind of trees with all kinds of fruit.

"All right, this is how we do it..." Aang said

"What makes you think you're the boss?" Azula asked. You could hear in her voice that she was a little pissed off not giving commands.

"Because I am the avatar. But if you would like to be trying to bring peace to all of the four nations, well actually three, keeping your head cool in very difficult situations, not having a temper each time you can't have things your way and especially not always using violence to get things your way, be my guest."

Azula gave Aang a filthy look, knowing she couldn't beat him with that.

"Where was I," Aang continued, "Ow yeah, Toph, would you make nine earth tents, please? Katara and Sokka are going to get water, Iroh and Zuko will collect some wood and make a fire with it and Ty Lee, Azula and Mai will gather something to eat."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone did his or hers job. Azula and her friends were among all those trees. "Allright girls, listen up," Azula started, "We have to gain there trust. Then it will be easier to get them to my father. So wathever you do, make them think were 'changed', got it?"

Ty Lee jumped out of a tree. "So does that also mean we can go steady with them?" she asked in a happy voice.

"Oh, please Ty Lee," Mai responded, "you're not really wanting that Water Tribe guy with his boomerang. You really can get better."

"Oh yeah, who should I get then? Zuko? Oh no wait, I can't have him because you have a crush on him." She teased her friend.

"What! I don't have a crush on Zuko anymore! I mean, I never have had a crush on him!"

"Yeah right, well, I can rememb..."

"Oh, stop it you two," Azula jelled, "there are more important things than boys right now." She turned around and got some more fruit.

Ty Lee turned to Mai and whispered in her ear: _"I would say the same if I couldn't keep a guy longer than one day."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko, what is it? I can see something is bothering you."

Iroh and Zuko were walking back to the camp site, there hands filled with wood.

"It's Azula. Something's not right. Usually, she wouldn't just go and get some fruit. She's up to something, uncle, I know it"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go Aang, nine earth tents."

"Thanks Toph. May I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatsup?"

"Uhm...," Aang began to blush, "How do you feel about love and guys and that kind of stuf?"

"I don't know. I'm only twelve, I don't think I should start thinking about that. Besides, there are more important things than love right know, like getting from this damned island."

"Yeah, the island..." Aang said with a bit of dissapointment in his voice.

"Why do you ask anyway, Aang?"

"Oh, no nothing. Just wondering."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Sokka were near a small lake, having a chat while Katara bended clean water into the waterskins Sokka was holding.

"So that's why I think..." Sokka didn't finish his sentence.

"What is it," Katara asked her brother.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard something."

"I didn't. Were did it came from?"

"From behind those bushes. Pick up those last waterskins, then we can have a look."

They sat down in front of the bushes and lured trough it. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"_Fire Nation soldiers,"_ Sokka whispered.

**That's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it and chapter 4 is coming up!! Please review, I want to know you're opinion!!**


	4. Behind the bushes

4. Behind the bushes

Katara looked at her brother and asked, _"What are they doing here? We didn't float all the way to the Fire Nation, did we?"_

_I don't know but we must warn the rest. C'mon and be very, very quiet."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the campsite, there were a fire, food and tents. The only thing they didn't had yet, was water. Of course, they could drink from the rill but who knows what's in it. They prefered to wait until Katara and Sokka were back with water Katara bended in the waterskins. Until then, they had to enjoy themselves. Ty Lee was trying to learn Momo some tricks. Mai was sharpening her knifes. Zuko was training with his uncle and Azula was meditating. Toph and Aang were laying in Appa's soft fur.

"Aaaah, this is so good," Aang said

"Hmm, I prefer solid ground" Toph said and she jumped onto the ground. "Heey, there are two people running towards here." Everyone looked at Toph. "Oh, don't worry, it's just Snoozles and Sugar Queen."

Sokka and Katara entered camp, totally out of breath. Everyone came to the siblings while they putted the waterskins down.

"Bad news, guys," Sokka began, "Katara and I were at the lake filling the waterskins and talking ab..."

"There are Fire Nation soldiers on this island!" Katara interrupted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula smirked. This was perfect. While everyone was sort of panicing, she came up with the best idea. If she could get to these soldiers, they could arest everyone, except Mai and Ty Lee of course, and go back to the Fire Nation. Everyone was busy with themselves so she easily could get out of there.

"Where are you going Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"_Stupid, stupid! I should have told her and Mai about my plan!" _Azula thougt.

"Uhm... I'm going to see which person is in command."

"Good idea," Aang said, "We should all go."

"_No!"_

"Yeah!"

"_No!"_

"I totally agree!"

"_No!"_

"Let's go for it!"

"_No, no, no! This is NOT how I planned this!!" _"Ok, if you all insist."

And so they went on there way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat behind the same bushes as Katara end Sokka earlier were.

"Ok, coast is clear," Sokka said, "We can move a little more foreward."

As they said behind the next bushes, they saw something amazing. A beautyfull palace with a pond, flowers, trees and a nice view to the vulcano. Someone was sitting in front of the pond. It was a woman with long black hair. They could only see her back, but it looked like she was noble or even royal. Then a messenger came towards her. Our travelers could hear what he said.

"There's a lettre for you, princess Ursa."

"URSA!!" Zuko, Azula and Iroh screamed at exactly the same time.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers.

* * *

**Ok that was a short one but I don't seem to manage long chapters. Hope you don't mind.**

**please review**


	5. Ursa's story

Finally, here's chapter 5. I'm sorry it took so long but I needed some time to think about this one. Have fun reading it!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Ursa's story**

Ursa walked towards the surrounded group.

"What's going on here? Who are y... Zuko? Azula? Iroh?" She ran towards her children and brother-in-law and gave them a big hug. "What are you doing here?" she cried.

"That's a long story, mom," Zuko said.

Ursa called a maid and asked her to prepare a table for ten people. "Well, tell me all about it during lunch. I guess you all are hungry."

They all walked towards the terrace and sat down.

"Mom," Azula asked, "could you tell us first what YOU are doing here?"

"Of course, my child. It all began when your father asked Fire Lord Azulon to pass the throne to him when he died..."

_Flashback_:

Fire Lord Azulon was furius at his second born son, Prince Ozai.

"You dare suggest I betray Iroh, my first born, directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely began! You're punishment should fit your crime. You must know the pain of this kind of lost, by sacrifising one member of your own little family!"

"Father, you mean I must kill one of them?"

"No, Ozai, I said sacrifising, not killing. So who will it be? Your beautiful wife, Princess Ursa? Or YOUR first born, Prince Zuko? Or maybe your little prodigé, Princess Azula?

"Then, I shall dispose that failor who dears to call him my son."

(A/N: at this moment, Azula ran towards Zuko's room.)

"Remember, Zuko is your blood line. Without him, you will be just as far as your brother Iroh."

"But father, can't Azula be my first succeder? She is a very skilled fire bender as you've seen. And very intelligent for her age as you've heard."

"You know the lawes of our glorius Nation. You need a son to get full power. If you sacrifise him, you need another son. Only then, once you might have become Fire Lord, you can change the law and let Azula become the future Fire Lady."

"You know just as well as I do, father, that if Ursa needs to give birth to another child, she might die and the child too!"

Azulon thought for a second before he remembered something.

"Prince Ozai, have you heard anything from doctor Kayo?"

"Yes, I received a messenger hawk yesterday evening."

"Well, what did he say?"

"His suspections were right. The vulcano does wonders to her health."

"But she can't stay on that island forever, can she?"

"No father."

"If she would be here, she would be weak, wouldn't she?"

"Yes father, very weak."

"And she's a girl. We don't even know if she's a fire bender, she's useless."

"Indeed father, I shall sacrifise my first born daughter."

The curtain opened and Ursa came in. "I can't let you do this!"

"But Ursa, my wife, what do we gain by letting her live?"

"She's still your daughter, Ozai, our daughter, and I won't let anything happen to her!"

"Prince Ozai!" Azulon screamed, "Will you please leave for a moment? I need to talk to your wife."

"But father..."

"No buts son, leave, NOW!"

"Yes father." Ozai walked away. Azulon looked at Ursa. How dare she to just walk in and say something. How dare she even overhear the conversation between him and his second born son. Ursa had waited long enough and broke the silence.

"Why, why Souza?"

"She's a weak link. She needs the vulcano to stay alive. Our nation can't have a princess like that. I know you and your husband did everything you could but even Agni couldn't heal her. She's even weaker then Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, she did heal because of their god."

"Water is the healing element, fire isn't."

"Are you saying our nation is weaker then the water tribes? You shall pay for all the shame you brought to my people. First that Zuko but he is at least a fire bender. And then Souza, named after my father, the mighty Fire Lord Souzin, but weak from her birth. It seems that the only good thing you ever gave this nation is Azula. But that must have come from her father's side."

"ENOUGH!" Ursa couldn't take it anymore, "I will not let you harm anyone of my family!"

"And what are YOU suppose to do then? Kill me?"

"As a mather of facts," Ursa stood only inches away from Azulon, "I am!" She through a few little daggers toward the old man. Now he was pined to the wall and couldn't bend anymore.

"See you in hell," Ursa said before she took a knife and ended the Fire Lord's live.

_End of flashback_

"I said goodbye to Zuko and I fled to this island."

Everyone looked at Ursa with open mouth.

"So you were the one who ended my father's live?" Iroh asked.

"I had to. Or else I might have had one child less. I hope you're not mad at me, Iroh" Ursa resonded.

"Of course not. You were only protecting your children. I wish I could have done such a thing for Lu Ten."

Azula got back to reality, "Ok, hold it! Who is Souza?"

"That's what I want to know." Zuko said.

Ursa looked at Iroh, "Didn't Ozai tell them anything?"

"No, he thought it was better for them that they didn't know about her existence."

"Mom?" Zuko and Azula asked theis mother.

"Not long after you were born, Zuko, I again was pregnant. I gave birth to your sister, Souza. She was very weak. She almost didn't breath. She had been examined a lot of times by the best docters in the Fire Nation but none of them knew what was wrong with her. We went to the Fire Sages and even to the Holy Temple of Agni but she didn't get any better, she even got worse. So worse, most docters said she wouldn't make the next full moon. Then doctor Kayo came and said he had read something about how certain people could only live on a certain Fire Nation island due to the vulcano. If these people are to far away from it, their health will get worse untill they die or untill they are near the vulcano. We sended him and Souza to this Island were she didn't have any health problems. There are not muchpeople who know about her."

Suddenly the door to the terrace opened and a girl around the age of sixteen with long black hair, golden eyes and a beutiful red dress stepped out.

"Mom, have you seen my..."

* * *

Well, what do you think??

just for the record her are the ages of the characters I work with:  
Aang- 12  
Katara- 14  
Sokka- 16  
Toph- 12  
Zuko- 17  
Azula- 15  
Mai- 15  
Ty Lee- 15  
Iroh- around 60/65  
Ursa- around 40  
Ozai- around 45/50  
Souza- 16

I hope you enjoyed this, please review or it might again take pretty long before an update for this story ;)


	6. Plans and reunions

Sorry for the late update. We had a "test week" at school so I didn't had much time to write plus internet is out a lot lately (damn server) but here it is and...ENJOY!!!

* * *

Plans and reunions 

_Fire Nation Palace_

Ozai sat on his throne. Where was his daughter? She should have arrived a day ago and he hadn't heard anything from her for a few days. Then a messenger came in. He bowed towards his Lord.

"Speak." Ozai said.

"My Lord," the messenger began, "Princess Azula's ship has been found. It was sinking. The crew has been saved but the princess, her two friends and the prisoners are gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"The crew said that Princess Azula, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee went to check on the prisoners. After a few minutes, they heard a big bang and the ship started to sink. We believe the ones missing are drowned."

"WHAT!" Ozai screamed and the flames in front of him almost touched the ceiling. "No, Azula can't have drowned. Her armor is made of some metal that can't drown. Where exactly did this accident happen?"

"Between OzIsland and Cresent Moon Island. We sent a search party to both Islands but no one has found anything about the princess or one of the others."

"Hmm, between OzIsland and Cresent Moon Island... I think I know where they are." Ozai rose from his throne, "Go and prepare ship. I'm going to visit my wife and first born daughter on Nisima Island."

_Nisima Island_

Ursa got out of her seat, "Hello dear, I want you to meet some persons."

Souza, who was completely oblivious because she didn't expect any visitors, just nodded. Ursa walked to the rest of her family, "Zuko, Azula, this is your sister, Princess Souza of the Fire Nation. Souza, these are your brother and sister, Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

A totally surprised Souza ran to her siblings she'd never seen before and gave them a big hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you. Mom told me so many things about you, guys."

Zuko an Azula, who also were verry surprised didn't really know what to say. So Ursa took word again.

"Honey, we aren't finished yet," Ursa turned to her brother-in-law, "this is your Uncle Iroh."

And again, Souza gave a big hug to a newly discovered family member, "Uncle Iroh, I'm also verry glad to finally meet you."

"And I'm glad to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were just a little baby. I remember how Lu Ten loved to play with you. He was so happy to have a little niece."

Souza and Ursa smirked to each other. Then Souza bowed to the rest of the people sitting around the table. "Hello to you too. I'm Souza, but you obviously got that."

Azula stood by her friends, "This, my dear sister, are my two best friends, Mai and Ty Lee."

Mai and Ty Lee bowed towards Souza, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Souza."

"Please, Souza said, "call me just Souza. I think we will get along. And it's nice to meet you too."

Then Aang took word, "Princess Souza, if I may introduce myself and my friends. My name is Aang, I'm the Avatar. This is Katara from the Southern Water Tribe. She's my water bending teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Souza," Katara said taking a bow.

Souza bowed back, "The four of you may also call me Souza. Friends of my family are my friends."

"Ok...," Aang said, "this guy is Katara's brother, Sokka."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sokka."

"Nice to meet you too, uh... Souza."

Aang turned to his last companion, "And this is my blind earth bending teacher, Toph Bei Fong."

"Heey, wazzup?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Bei Fong...or you from Gau Ling?"

"Yep."

"Nice to meet you, Toph. If you all could excuse me now, I need to go to my training. My trainer is waiting. But I think I'll see you for dinner. See ya!" And Souza walked back inside."

_Fire Nation Palace_

Zhao walked towards the Fire Lord's War Chamber. He received a messenger hawk just a few minutes earlier and now Lord Ozai wanted to see him. Inside the Chamber, Zhao bowed for his Lord. Ozai waved him to come closer.

"Admiral Zhao, in my letter I told you my plan. I want you to come with me to Nisima Island. I can use a man like you."

"Of course, my Lord. When do we leave?"

"In about two hours. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, my Lord, I'll be there."

"Now go and collect your things. I expect you at the docs in an hour and a half."

"Yes, my Lord." Zhao bowed and withdraw. He walked back to his house. He had a small smile on his face. This couldn't have gone better. The whole royal family would be together. He only needed to inform his son and then they could move on to step two.

* * *

Yeah, Zhao's back...and he has a son (although I don't know who would sleep with Zhao and deliver his babythrows up). Tell me what you think (good reviews help more than flames!!) and I'll update soon.

thanks to:  
Xannijn  
Mr. Average  
nyc2dragon

your reviews encouraged me a lot!!! 


	7. A walk and a talk

I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait but I've been buissy with my other stories, school and handball, you know the stuff. But now you can enjoy my little fantasy, so I won't bother you anymore -- read!

* * *

**7. A walk and a talk**

After lunch, Zuko and his mom took a walk.

"You know, mom," Zuko began, "I'm so glad I found you and that I know what happened that night."

"Me too, honey. I wanted to ask you something earlier but I don't think you would have liked it if I asked it with everyone else around."

"Ask away, mom."

"How, in the names of the Gods, did you get that scar?!"

Zuko stopped walking and looked to the ground, "I don't want to talk about it."

Ursa saw in her sons eyes that this was something serious, "I know, Zuko. But I am your mother and a mother always wants to know everything about her kids." She walked towards a turtle duck pond and waved to Zuko that he should come and sit down next to her, "Remember how we always sat like this?"

Zuko sat down, "Yes." He took a deep breath and began to tell his story, "It happened about two years after you were gone. I asked Uncle if I could come with him to one of father's war meetings. When some general wanted to use the 41st devision as a bait, I spoke out. Because of that, I had to fight an Agni Kai. I thought I had to fight the general but I was wrong. It was father who was my opponent. Of course, I refused to fight him. Then he said that I would learn respect and suffering would be my teacher. And then he fired at me and I got this scar."

"What! Your own father did this!" Ursa was furious, "If I get that husband of mine in my hands, I'll kill him! What happened afterwards?"

"He banished me."

"WHAT!" If Ursa had been a firebender, she would literally be on fire now.

"The only way to restore my honer was capturing the avatar and handing him over to Father."

"Oh, my poor baby," Ursa hugged her first born while he told further.

"Uncle came with me and after almost three years, we found him, but everytime I had him, he slipped away. Then Zhao ordered some pirates to blow up my ship."

"Oh, I've always hated that captain."

"Well, he's an admiral now."

"An admiral? Now Ozai really lost his mind. And then?"

"We attacked the Northern Water Tribe. I caught the Avatar again, but the water peasent knocked me out."

"Zuko!" Ursa said, getting a little angry.

"What!?"

"We don't call people peasents."

"But..."

"No buts, mister! Go on."

"Grr ok. Uncle and I fled and father gave Azula a task. She had to capture uncle and me."

"But how did you all get to this island?"

"Azula captured uncle, me, the Avatar and his friends. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee came to tell us what our punishments would be, Azula and I began to fight, there was an explosion and we all ended up here on this island."

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," Ursa almost began to crie.

"Why?"

"Because if I wouldn't have left, none of this would have happened."

"But it isn't your fault. You had to protect Souza. Speaking of her, why didn't Azula and I know about her?"

"Your grandfather didn't want to. He always said she wasn't worth your concern."

"But she doesn't look weak."

"Weak? Your sister is one of the best firebenders I know! I think she might even be able to defeat Azula! She became a full master four years ago, when she was twelve!"

"A full master!? You mean that she's an expert in fire, lightning AND lava bending!?"

"Yes and blue fire."

"Damn, why are my little sisters better than me?"

"Don't worry, Zuko. You will too one day," Ursa pointed to the pond, "You see those turtle duck babies?"

"Yes."

"One of them is still verry small. But when he's full grown, he'll be at least as big as the others, if not even bigger."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it, honey."

Zuko smiled, "Thanks, mom," he gave his mother a big hug.

"No problem, dear. Shall we go back to the palace? I think the others have finished their Pai Sho game."

"Ok, let's go."

And so, the reunited mother and son walked back, happier than ever before.

"Just one last question, mom,"

"And that is?"

"If Souza is a master, how come she said she had to train and her master was waiting?"

"At the moment, she's trying out a new fighting style. I'll show you later."

-------------

"Ok Souza, take a break."

Souza and her master, Noriko, sat down on the ground and drank some water. Noriko was a 23 year old woman. She was of average height ad weight. She had a light skin, dark brow hair with some natural goldisch highlights and although she was a firebender, ahe had dark blue eyes.

"You know who I just met?" Souza asked Noriko.

"Tell me."

"My brother and sister."

"Really? I can't wait to meet them."

"And also the Avatar and his friends."

"The Avatar? Awesome!"

"And another person."

"Who?"

Souza smiled, "My uncle, general Iroh."

Now Noriko knew why her pupil smiled, "Ah, I think my boyfriend is going to like that. Have you told your uncle about him?"

"No, and neither has my mother. I have a plan."

* * *

That's it, hope you liked it. I have to tell you, Ayama15 almost killed me if I didn't update this story again:P  
Thnx to all my reviewers and readers, if I didn't have you, there wouldn't be an Island.

Before I forget, I want some romance. Tell me wich pairing(s) I should use. Rare pairings are even more welcome. You may even use charackters from the show that haven't been in my story (yet). Put it in a review or something and I can wright romance does a happy dance

Untill next time,  
Aniek


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTES! BE SURE TO READ!

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating anything the last few months. I've been bussy with other things and there's a new story on the way. As for "The Ty Lee Show", I need to do some meet&greets before I can do the rest of the next chapter. So, Aya, if you read this, HURRY UP XD That, and my test week starts Monday so I have to... study...

But you're reading this for news on "Island full of surprises". I noticed some things I don't like in this story, mainly the first chapters, so I'm going to re-wright it. I hope to do this in my winterbreak and hopefully I'll find some new inspiration. The story is a year old now and my writing has improved so much! Thank you all for reading and I hope you won't loose interest in this story!


End file.
